a hedgehog's revenge
by mkturbo02
Summary: seelkadoom kills sonic's and his sisters' parents and he wants revenge
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers! I don't own any of Sega's sonic characters, or Hasbro's characters either I only own the characters that I made. If you have any complaints, tell me in the comments. Now with out further ado lets get started.**

**Chapter one: dog days**

It's one of days that are really hot and you just feel lazy. Name is Sonic and I have three sisters, three brothers, and an annoying as hell girl friend. We live in a fire station with are rescue bot friends: Heat wave, Boulder, Chase, and blades. We also have five other auto bot friends: Optimus prime, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Tanker, and their medic, Ratchet.

That makes nine total. My sisters: Angel, Sonia, and Celia are Super kind. Angle is a were hog and the biggest. She's pretty big but she'll be careful when she has to. Sonia and Celia are both mermaids. Thanks to the ocean crystals, whenever they touch water they'll change into their mermaid forms. Silver, Shadow, and Heiru are my brothers. They each have a sister.

Celia will come and try to get me out of the bed, and this time it worked.

"Sonic!" she called from the window. "Come on and play!" I scoffed and said, "fine…"

I had become dark after… the incident. Are parents were killed thanks Seelkadoom's efforts but I took care of him easily.

At the beach, my sisters and I were playing Frisbee, sort of. I was just standing there. Angel came up and asked "Sonic why won't you play?" I opened my eyes. I had to close them again because if you look at a werehog in the eyes for to long they'll attack you. I said with a sigh "Well… okay, I'll play." I started to walk over when prime stopped me, "Sonic," he said with a deep voice "Why are you acting this distant from your sisters, you're always happy to play with them, but I've never seen you this glum, what is troubling you my friend?" I thought for a moment, then said "Well, after our parents died, I—" I stopped. I didn't know what to say.

"I know how you feel." He said, "Now you four stay safe."


	2. Chapter 2

**How did you like the last chapter? If you liked it than give me more ideas! I need them to make chapters, it's up to you when I make the next chapter so throw in the comments I need them, and again I don't own any of Sega or Hasbro's rights, I only own the characters that I made for umpteenth time!**

**Come on and light the fuse!**

After Optimus left, I started to slowly walk toward my sisters: Angel, Sonia, and Celia. Celia "_mind whispered"_ to me and said, "Sonic, come here." Only she and I could do this, we have some strange connection. I slowly walked closer to her. When I got close I kneeled down to her and asked her, "What do you need my princess of the water?" She giggled and hugged me and then asked the one question that I never thought she would ask me. She asked, "sonic why have you been so distant lately, you never act like this, what is with you? I sighed. "It's mom and dad." I said. "I just can't let them go." "We all can't let them go." She said, " "But we've all put them aside, you need to do the same." I breathed slowly, putting my hands on Celia's shoulders when suddenly, a laser shot was taken. Celia and myself would have been dead, were it for not my quick movements. I turned around to see a dicepticon trooper. I took out and cocked my ion cannon and took a shot, it blew its head off.

Celia was breathing quickly but soon enough, calmed down. "Well at least that's over with." She said. I was glad to that was over with to but, the next set off events would have blown my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**So what did you think? Did you like the last chapter? If so, please smash that like button and follow me for more of this story. **

The Big talk with prime and hunt for energy**.**

We decided that was enough for today and went home. I lied down on my bed and thought for a while when prime wanted to talk with me "Sonic" he said, "I want to discuss with you what happened earlier today." I took a deep breath and said, "one of bucket head's soldiers attacked us I took care of it, but it nearly killed me and Celia." "I understand." He said, and walked off. That's when the energon alert sounded. The auto bots (including me) lined up and prime told us, "Ratchet has detected a massive energy surge in the crater where we first arrived. "How come it wasn't detected when we first arrived?" Heat wave questioned. I was about to ask the same thing when Amy called me.

"Sonic!" she called, "It's time for our date!" Fuck you Amy fuck you I said to myself. "Amy." I said, "I don't have time for this right now." "But you promised." She said with a frown. I walked up to her and said "Look, I don't time for dates right now ok, I'm a warrior, not a husband." I walked off, heat wave sneakered a little bit and whispered to boulder "Can you believe this?" "Amy actually asked sonic out!" "I know right?" he whispered back. "Auto bots!" prime said, "This will be a long drive, so get ready." After about five minutes, we were ready. "Auto bots," Prime called out "Transform and roll out!" We all transformed, I was the smallest of the group

So my vehicle form was pretty small. We were rolling down the road when Sideswipe challenged me to a race. He said "Hey sonic, want 'a race?" I said "sure." We both picked up to max speed bumblebee decided to join in three of us raced towards the energy signal.


End file.
